


A Lesson in Sharing

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: Mini-fic #1: Castle's caught with something of Beckett's, but he finds a way to use discovery to his advantage.





	

Kate was ready - ready and anxious, really - and waiting for Rick in her bed after a day that felt, at times, like it might never end. She’d already called out to him several times, had no idea what could possibly be taking him so long; he was a man, after all, and that usually came with the enviable benefit of less muss and fuss. He’d proven to be the exception to so many other rules, though, so she wondered why she was surprised at all.

“At this rate,” she hollered at the closed bathroom door, “you might as well just stay in there and take your morning shower, Castle.” Her tone, by this point, had taken a definitive turn towards snide. All she’d wanted since he stood behind her in the break room earlier and whispered a promise into her ear that he’d make her forget this day was his skin and his hands and his mouth - all of him.

The bathroom door opened, finally, with a flourish and Rick emerged, dressed only in his boxers, toothbrush dangling from his mouth, toothpaste coating his lips in white foam. “I’m almost done, I swear,” he mumbled gracelessly around the green plastic between his teeth, noting the look of incredulity on Kate’s face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Castle, that’s _my_ toothbrush,” she moaned.

Rick pulled it from his mouth and looked at it with surprise. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize, I guess.”

“Seriously? You didn’t realize? Your toothbrush is _pink_ , Castle, which, by the way, I’ve chosen to refrain from commenting on until now. Mine is the _green_ one.” He looked as adorable as could be, alternating his attention between it and her, not sure what to say next. “Maybe I need to reconsider my choice in partners since it seems your powers of observation have seriously declined,” she teased.

“Oh, come on, Detective,” he protested. “Are you really that upset about this? You know exactly where my mouth has been,” he said with a wag of his eyebrows, “and where it wants to be.”

“That’s…I’m…don’t even try to change the subject, Castle,” Kate stammered, deliciously flustered.

“Why, because toothbrush talk is so stimulating? “ He took a couple of steps towards the bed, eyeing hungrily what he could see of her body as he neared. “I can definitely think of more stimulating ways to spend this evening, Detective, and I’d be delighted, as promised, to enlighten if you--”

“Go spit and rise, Castle,” she ordered, stifling a grin. “Oh, and throw my toothbrush away while you’re at it,” she added playfully as he turned back for the bathroom.

“Yes ma’am,” Rick replied from out of view, the sound of the toothbrush hitting the metal trashcan echoing into the bedroom. “So, um, in the interest of full disclosure, you should probably know that I also used your razor this morning.”

“ _What_?” Kate barked, clearly less than amused.

“I’m just kidding,” Rick confessed with a smile, peeking around the doorway. “Sounds like it’s time for me to come over there and teach you a lesson about sharing, Detective.”


End file.
